


Devil's Work

by MisterDreadful



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Chaos Agent is an unstable being, Feral Behavior, Insect Genitals, Lab Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterDreadful/pseuds/MisterDreadful
Summary: Chaos Agent shouldn't try to tame wild beasts. It rarely ends well. Infact, it ends rather horribly in almost all cases. This one isn't an exception in the slightest.
Relationships: Chaos Agent/Big Chuggus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Devil's Work

“Oh, my dear, how cute it is to see you writhe like a hog with a slit throat.”

He shifts a little bit more against the other strapped to the cold metal table, their crotches pressing together. He got closer, lying his chest over the other’s, their gaze now face to face. He could see the pure fury, the pure rage inside the other man through those opaque cyan mask lenses. A finger went behind his head, circling around where the tube funneling in slurp inserts. It was mesmerising in itself watching the growing speed of the slurp as the other’s body tensed, his breathing audible and deep. 

“DON’T FUCKING TEST ME, CHAOS AGENT. I’VE HAD IT WITH YOUR GAMES.”

He pulled at the thick black belts once again, his entire body pushing against it, muscles taut and tinting blue with flush. So many times he’d been strapped to that table, that stupid masked insect-oil freak fucker having toyed with him like he wasn’t even human. He’s fed up with it. Well, he was last time, but the difference is that this time he made the mistake of not sedating him properly.

“Oh? Have you? Prove it then. Show me what happens if I even DARE to mess with you. But you can’t, can you?”

He brings a hand down the other’s neck, down his unarmored chest, and down to his belt, feeling over the front of the larger man’s pants, the denim dense and warming against his hand. If he had a mouth, he’d be giving a grin that hit the sides of his face. But alas, he didn’t. Instead he went to unzip the other’s pants. Without warning, however, a loud, startling CRACK rung through the air. There was a hand gripping his wrist now, and another around his throat. He swallowed hard, his body going still as the other clenched tighter.

“I WILL PROVE IT THEN. NOT SO CHEEKY NOW, HUH? YOU CAN’T DO SHIT ANYMORE.”

He takes no time to get the other face-down against the other end of the table, his other hand now holding the other’s hip. He could feel the shiver the other let out as the cold metal touched him, and it only made it all feel that much better. He ran a thumb down his spine, savoring every little shiver or gasp he made. The large man’s thumb went to the waist of his pants, and ripped them clean off of his back with one swift jerk. He had little insect-like legs, with smooth, ribbed-looking joints, and a familiar little slit resting strangely near to a hole that didn’t quite look like an asshole, but more of a gap.

“I must have.. Hnnnn.. Doubted you a little more than previously calculated. It seems you’ve outsmarted me this time..”

A small maroon and dark pink colored member wiggled out from the slit, sliding up and covering his hole. It was immediately grabbed by the larger man as he pulled him up to see closer, causing the smaller agent to let out a very much audible yipe. It wriggled out further from the other’s touch, now fully emerged and glistening with slick. The larger agent begins to stroke and feel at the strange member, unsure of what to make of it. 

“Don’t be rough, please. Or do, and pay for it later. Your choice.”

“CARE ISN’T SOMETHING I’LL TAKE WITH YOU, CHAOS AGENT. NOW TELL ME WHERE YOUR ASSHOLE IS.”

He jabs a finger or two into the tight crevice below the smaller man’s cock, causing him to immediately recoil. Bingo. He continued his penetration into the other’s hole, feeling and delving down with haphazardness one would often use for finding things inside of a cluttered bag.

“Aaaahh… You’re to the point when you want to be, aren’t you? Shame you’re so useless when you don’t care to try. Maaaaybeee-! Ah! Fuck! Fuck!”

He felt him start to pry the gap open, the sound of pants unzipping following close behind. His inner ooze begin to gesticulate all around, his suit shifting and peaking, causing small blobs of his inner body to begin seeping from the fabric. He stopped squirming to get a view of the other’s cock, hands gripping the table firmly as he attempted to. He was fighting a brick wall with twice the force of a bull, however, and couldn’t see much over his own chest.

“WHAT? HAVING TROUBLE DOWN THERE? TOUGH LUCK, FUCKFACE. YOU BETTER BRACE YOURSELF.”

He hardly even had the hole wide enough to fit the tip of his cock, much less the rest. Chaos Agent let out a sound not unlike a TV in mild pain, his entire body tensing and trying to pull off from the other. It made the larger man chuckle watching his struggle, as well as pull out some. 

“YOU DONE SPAZZING OUT ON ME? YOU LOOK LIKE A DYING BEETLE.”

“You’re- Y-Y- You’re making my body hurt all over! Use some kind of lubrication! I should pull out your tubes and use your own slurpfluids as lubrication you son of a bi- Awh! Stop beating my head down!”

His head was slammed against the table once, causing his mask to crack in the corner. He felt some more of his internal fluids begin to drip out, his body beginning to destabilize once more. The larger agent took the time his body was relaxed to penetrate again, the ooze dripping from his body coating the cock inside him. He simply held against the table, letting out little more than a hissing sound.

“FUCK, YOU’RE REAL TIGHT. FUCK!”

He removes his hand from the other’s head, now holding him by the chest with two hands, head resting on his small shoulder. He’s desperately rocking into him, his speed quickening as Chaos Agent’s member begins to stroke over the other’s own, slicking it up even further. The hands once on the table went to hold over the other’s own, which he moved to holding onto the table instead. 

“Mmhh… Much more of that, and I think we’ll both be totalled for.. Nnnhh.. Tonight..”

Their hands end up holding together at a weird angle, the smaller man clenching the blue gloves hands as tight as he can. He was still dripping outwards, but it was at a steady, slow rate compared to before. As the large agent’s cock finally hit his spot, he jerked forward, spurting a translucent fluid onto the table. The tightness caused the other to finally go over the edge as well, his entire load emptying into Chaos Agent.

“Ah… How sweet of you to leave me a gift without warning like that. You’re cleaning us both up.”

He pulls the other close to him, his entire body warm and limp with afterglow.

“FUCK YOURSELF. I’M CLEANING MYSELF UP IN A MINUTE. YOU CAN GO DEAL WITH YOUR SLURP FLAVORED MAN TWINKIE ISSUES ON YOUR OWN TIME.”

“Ah yes, as pleasant as ever. As sweet and charming as a vicious bear, too. But you’ll always be my vicious bear, won’t you?”

“....BE QUIET BEFORE I RIP THOSE STUPID BUG LIMBS OFF YOU.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song title is a Freddie Dredd song lmao


End file.
